STAR WARS:REBELLION REBORN
by FULCRUM 01
Summary: 30 years had past since the Empire and the New Republic has kept peace in the Galaxy. Unfortunately a new threat has risen from the ashes of the Empire. The First Order... (ReyxOC) (SabinexOC)
1. PILOT

A/N Dont read this until you've read my other stories

Disclaimer:Same thing

* * *

OC cast

Robert Downy Jr. as Hunter Archer

Jesse Lee soffer as Axel

It had been 30 years since the Empure was defeated and The New Republic was in charge of the galaxy. Unfortunately a new threat has risen from the ashes of the Empire,The First Order Lead by a Powerful Force wielder named Snoke. Snoke had an apprentice called Kylo Ren who was also a descendant of Darth Vader. Now the First Order is planning somthing big yo take over the galaxy and the galaxy's only hope Luke Skywalker has gone missing while his twin sister Leia while searching for him formed a Resistance against the First Order,But Luke's whereabouts are unknown. So Leia had called an old freind to help her find Luke. Her Godbrother,the current King of Mandalore Hunter Archer who rules Mandalore along with his wife Archer has sent one of his best soldiers,his son Axel to Jakku as an undercover agent for the Resistance to get a map that will lead to Luke Skywalker to be received by Captain Poe Dameron and that is where our story begins.

* * *

**STAR WARS:A REBELLION REBORN **


	2. THE PRINCE,THE SCAVENGER,AND THE TRAITOR

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

On the planet Jakku we see a young man probably in his mid twenties on a Speeder speeding toward an old Imperial transport he was living as he pulled to a stop in front of the transport. He went inside the transport and takes off his goggles revealing he had green eyes and he had caucasian with brown hair and had white ink marks on his face. He was also wearing dirty clothes along with work boots as he marked on the wall which had alot of other marks from before.

"30 days on this dust ball and still nothing about a map that leads to Luke" He said to himself. He then took out small holo disk and turned it on and a hologram of an older man in his mid 50's,wearing Mandalorian armor answered the call this man was Hunter Archer former war hero of the Rebellion and King Of Mandalore"

_"Axel, Anything to report?" _ Hunter asked

"Nothing Dad" Axel said "I'm getting sick and tired of waiting for the Resistance Pilot. It's been a month and he hasn't show up"

_"I know it's hard but I just talked to Leia she said that Dameron arrived on Jakku last night but Axel don't forget the other reason you're there" _Hunter said

"I know you want me too keep an eye on Rey" Axel said "You think she has a connection to the force all because of a vision you had years ago well I've been here for a while and he hasn't shown signs of any force sensitivity"

_"Patience my son" _Hunter said _"Remember the force works in mysterious ways. In some ways that not even I fully understand but I assure you the force in her will awaken in time" _

"Ok Dad" Axel sighed

_"Good and one more thing before I go" _Hunter said as the image of him disappeared and then showed an image of a BB unit. _"This is Dameron's droid named BB-8 you find him and find Dameron"_

"Ok I'll keep and eye out for him" Axel said

_"Just hang in there bud and may the Force be with you" _Hunter said as the transmission ended.

* * *

Later that day Axel was eating his dinner when he heard a beeping noise getting closer and closer he then saw a girl in her early 20's wearing a dirty top with a matching skirt and three bun in her brown hair walking with a white and orange BB unit.

_"That's the BB until dad was talking about" _Axel said as he stood up and walked to the girl "Who's your freind Rey?"

Rey smiled at Axel "He said his name is Classified" Rey said

"Really?" Axel said with a smile as he kneeled down to the droids level "Nice to meet you Classified Im Axel" he said as the Droid spoke to him in his own language

"Who you calling ink face?" Axel asked as the droid backed up surprised that the hybrid understood him.

"I didn't know you spoke droid" Rey said as Axel looked up at her.

"There's alot you dont know about me" Axel said with a wink making Rey blush a little bit "so what are you gonna do with 'Classified' here?"

"He's gonna say with me and I'm gonna help him find his master tomorrow" Rey replied

"Do ya need any help?" Axel asked

"That would be great" Rey said as she looked at the suns "It's getting late we should get some sleep"

"Agreed" Axel said "Night Rey"

"Night Axel" Rey said as she and BB-8 went into her Imperial walker home.

_"If BB-8 is here then where's Poe?. I hope the First Order didn't capture him I gotta tell Dad" _Axel said as he went back inside the transport.

* * *

The Next day Rey told Axel about how she met BB-8 and that he was captured by an alein named Teedo.

"I never liked that slimo" Axel said "He doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself"

"You can say that again" Rey said as she put BB-8 down. "Don't give up. He might still show it is you're waiting for Classified I know all about wait" BB-8 let out a few beeps.

"For my family. They'll be back one day c'mon you two" Rey said. As Rey and BB-8 went into town Axel stood behind for a minute and thought about what she said.

_"The poor girl still thinks her parents are coming back..." _Axel thought to himself.

"Hey Axe you coming?" Rey called making the hybrid snap back to reality.

"Oh yeah coming" Axel said as he caught up to his freinds.

Then the trio went up to Unkar Plutt's stand as the fat alein looked at the parts the scavenger gave him.

"These five pieces are worth...one half portion" Plutt said

"Last week they were half portion each" Rey argued

"You can't just rip her off like that!" Axel said in a stern tone.

"What about the droid?" Plutt asked

"What about him?"

"I'll pay for him" Plutt said as he put a hug pile of portions in from of the scavenger. "60 portions" Rey tried to go for the portions but then was stopped by Axel"

"Don't do it Rey" Axel said looking into his freinds eyes "I know an offer like this is tempting,but you made a promise to this droid to help him find his freind and you how important it is not to break a promise"

Rey let out a sigh "You're right Axel" Rey said as she looked at Plutt "The droid is not for sale" Rey then took the half portion she was given and walked away.

"You cant do this to me!" Plutt yelled sticking out his head and yelling then unknowingly Axel used the force to unlock Plutts caged door and made it slam in the fat alein head cause him to yell in pain as the undercover prince walked up to Rey.

"Isn't karma a beautiful thing?" Axel said with a smile while Rey and BB-8 laughed.

* * *

Later Axel,Rey and BB-8 were minding their own business until two of Plutt's goons came up and took BB-8 hostage while the others held the two freinds hostage.

*Oi get off him!" Rey exclaimed as she fought one of the goons while Axel took on the other two. "Didn't your moms teach you not to steal!" He said as he manged to knock out the last then took the net off BB-8.

"They work for Unkar" Rey said

"You ok little buddy?" Axel asked as the droid gave a few grateful beeps but then he noticed a dark skinned man maybe in his mid 20's wearing a Resistance jacket as the droid told the two freinds as they saw him.

"Him?" Rey asked then she chased the man through the market until Axel came out of nowhere and punched the guy so hard he fell on his back. He tried to get up but Axel pinned him down with his foot.

"Time to start talking ass wipe!" Axel said while Rey pointed her staff at him.

"What" the guy asked as BB-8 zapped him "OW!"

"The jacket" Rey said "The droid said you stole it"

"I've had a pretty messed up day alright?" The Man said

"Oh boo fucking hoo" Axel said "We all have bad days buddy but that doesn't give you the right to steal"

"I didn't steal it! The man said as BB-8 zapped him again "Ow Stop it!"

"Then where did you get it?" Rey asked "It belongs to his master"

Then the man sighed "It belong to Poe Dameron" He said "That was his name right? He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape but our ship crashed. Poe didn't make it. I'm sorry"

BB-8 let out a sad boop and rolled away while Axel had a worried look on his face.

_"Dad's not gonna be happy when he hear this" _ He thought to himself.

"So your with the Resistance?" Rey asked

"Obviously" The Man said as he stood up "Yes, I am. I'm with the Resistance

"Yeah and I'm a member of the Mandalorian royal family" Axel said sarcastically as Rey gently punched him in his arm.

"We've never met a Resistance fighter before" Rey said

"Well this is what we look like" the Man said "Some of us. Others look different"

"Ok say I believe you're with the Resistance then what's this secret BB-8 is talking about?" Axel asked "He said he has to get back to your base"

"Apparently he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone is after it" the man said. Axel had a straight face but inside he was happy.

_"Uncle Luke is alive I knew it!" _Axel said in his mind

"Luke Skywalker?" Rey whispered "I thought he was a myth"

Just them BB-8 chirped rapidly as the two humans and hybrid turned and saw First Order Stormtroopers.

"Shit bucket heads!" Axel said as the four freinds ran away and just when things couldn't get any worse they were being shot at by Tie Fighters.

"We can't out run them!" The man shouted

"We might in that quadjumper!" Rey said

"Hey,we need a pilot!" The man said

"We got one!" Rey said

"You?" The man asked "Uh,what about that ship?"

"That one is garbage! Rey said. Unfortunately one of the Ties blew up the quadjumper.

"Looks like the garbage will have to do!" Axel said as the four ran inside the "Garbage ship"

"Gunner position is down there!" Rey said

"I'll be your co-pilot" Axel said as he and Rey went into the cockpit. Rey then started the engines and flew the ship into the air while the man started shooting at the Ties

"For a 'Garbage' ship she flies pretty good" Axel said as they kept flying away from the First Order until finally the last fighter was shot down and they flew their way up into space.

"Glad that's over with" Axel said as BB-8 chirped

"You're ok" Rey said kneeling down to the droid's level "He's with the Resistance. He's gonna get you home. We all will.

"What's you're name anyway?" Axel said to the man as Rey stood up.

"Finn,my name is Finn" Finn said

"I'm Rey" Rey said

"And I'm Axel" the hybrid said "Thanks for helping us out but that doesn't mean I trust you but if what you say is true then I will." Just then the pipes from the floor burst and let out some steam.

"Guys help me with this!" Rey said as the two men rushed over to help her.

"What's going on?" Finn asked

"These fumes are toxic if we breathe in too much we'll die!" Axel said as the the trio started fixing as Axel thought to himself.

_"What a way to start an adventure"_

* * *

**AXEL AND REY HAVE MET 2 NEW ALLIES IN FINN AND BB-8 BUT WILL OUR HEROES GET THE MAP TO THE RESISTANCE OR WILL THE FIRST ORDER STOP THEM IN THEIR TRACKS FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF STAR WARS: REBELLION REBORN**

**R&R FULCRUM OUT!**


	3. CHEWIE,WE'RE HOME

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

Rey, Finn,and Axel were busy trying to stop the ship's pipes from leaking. Rey and Axel were iuder the floor fixing the pipes while Finn was handing them tools.

"Its the motivator" Rey said as she pointed to the tool box "Hand me a Harris wrench,check in there"

"How bad is it?" Finn asked as he looked for the wrench. "If we want to live not good" Axel replied

"The First Order is hunting us" Finn said as he handed Rey the wrench "We gotta get out of this system!"

"BB-8 said the Resistance base is need to know,If I'm taking you there I need to know" Rey said as she and Axel kept working on the motivator.

"Rey between you and me I don't trust this guy" Axel whispered to the scavenger. "Why?" She asked

"I don't know I just get a bad vibe from him" Axel said as he kept helping his friend. Then the two popped their heads up. "Well where are we going?" Rey asked

"Tell them BB-8" Finn said as the droid was silent for a minute then let out a few beeps. "The Ileenium?" Rey asked while Axel smirked.

_"Smart droid telling him where it isn't" _Axel thought to himself.

"We'll drop you two at Ponemah Terminal" Rey said "But We got to get back to Jakku"

"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa" Axel said making Rey look at him "What's this we stuff? I'm not going back to that dusty hell hole and neither are you"

"You can't tell me what to do" Rey said

"You really want to spend the rest of your life scavenging for useless part having an empty stomach almost everyday?" Axel asked

"I'm going back!" Rey shouted

"Like hell you are!" Axel yelled back "I'm not going to let you waste your life on that dust ball.

"Uh guys...?" Finn said

"WHAT!?" The two said as the power went out.

"That can't be good" Finn said

"No it can't be" Rey said

"Come on let's get tom the cockpit" Axel said as the trio made their way to the cock pit and saw the a red light outside that came from a massive carrier ship.

"It's the First Order" Finn said in a scared voice

"Well this day just got a whole lot better" Axsel said sarcasticly

"What do we do?" Rey asked "There must be somthing"

"You said Poisonous gas right?" Finn asked the Girl

"I fixed that" Rey said

"Can you unfix it?" Finn asked again

"Good idea the gas will knock them out" Axel said as he and the others wnt to get gas masks and hid under the floor.

"Do younthink this will work on the Stormtroopers?" Rey asked

"Yeah their masks filter out smoke not toxins" Finn said

"I hope your right about that Finn" Axel said as he and the other put on their gas masks. Just then the trio heard the voice of an old man.

"Chewie,we're home" the old man said as Axel reconnized the voice and the wookie growl. Just the Chewie lifted up the trap door while the old aimed his blaster at them.

"Where are the other's and where's the pilot?" The Old man asked

"I'm the Pilot" Rey said

"You?" The old man asked

"It's true Uncle Han" Axel as everyone had a surprised look on their faces as the hybrid romove his maske and got out of the hatch and faced his Uncle Han Solo

Axel and Han shared a loving hug and broke while Han smiled "It's been too long kid" he said

"I know it has" Axel said with a smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Han asked

"Long story ill tell you later" Axel said as he face his freinds "It's ok guys you can come up" Finn and Rey got up from the hatch but Rey wasn't very happy with Axel.

"You told me you had no family" Rey said

"Yeah I lied" Axel said "Sorry"

"Where did you three get this ship anyway?" Han asked

"Nima Outpost" Rey replied

"Jakku?,That junkyard"

"Thank you,Junkyard" Finn said while Rey gave him an annoyed look.

"I told you we should've double checked the western reaches" Han said to Chewie who growled in his native language. "Who had it? Ducain?"

"I stole it from Unkar Plutt." Rey replied "He stole it from the Irving boys,who stole it from Ducain"

"Who stole it from me" Han said "Well you can tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good"

"This is the Millennium Faclon!?" Rey asked with excitement "You're Han Solo?"

"I used to be" Han said walking to the cockpit.

"Han Solo the Rebellion General?" Finn asked

"No the Smuggler" Rey replied

"Actually he was both" Axel as Rey looked at him.

"Han Solo is your Uncle? She asked

"Sort of, He's family friend that's why I call him Uncle" Axel said as Rey had a slightly angry look on her face.

"I can't believe you didn't tell ne" Rey said to her best freind.

"There's alot of things I haven't told but we'll get to that Later" Axel said

"Hey!" Han called out as he went back to the trio "Some mood Miller put a compressor on the ignition line"

"Unkar Plutt did" Rey said "I thought it was too. Puts too much-"

"Stress on the hyperdrive" Han finished "Chewie throw those two in a pod. We'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet and Then we'll take Axel back home."

"Wait Uncle Han we can't" Axel said as he and the other's followed the older man "We have to get BB-8 to the Resistance"

"He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker." Finn said which made Han come to a complete stop. "You are the Han Solo who fought with the Rebellion, You knew him"

"Yeah I knew him" Han said "I knew Luke" Just then the group heard a thud coming from outside.

"Dont tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose" Han said

"I'm sorry what di you just say?" Axel said in a concerted tone as he and the others followed Han into the the Carrier ship

"You're not Hualing Rathtars on this ship are you?" Finn asked

"I'm hauling Rathtars" Han said as he looked at the monator and saw another ship approaching "Oh great it's the Guavian Death gang, must've tracked us from Mantoon"

"What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked

"Big nasty creatures that swallow you whole" Axel said as he and the other followed Han.

"I hot three of them going to King Prana" Han said

"Three?" Finn asked

"How the hell did you get three of those monsters on this freighter?" Axel asked

"I used to have a bigger crew" Han said as he opened a trapped door."You three get below and stay there until I say so and don't even think about taking the Falcon"

"What about BB-8?" Rey asked

"He says with me until I can sort this out" Han said "Then you can have him back and be on your way"

"What about the Rathtars?" Finn asked "Where are you hiding them?" Just then the Trio heard a loud thud behind them which made them all jump as the saw an eye staring back at them.

"There's one" Han pointed.

"Those things are ugly as fuck" Axel said

"What are you gonna do?" Rey asked the Smuggler"

"Same thing I always do talk" Han said "Talk my way out of it"

"Sure cause that always works" Axel joked as he and the others got down below and Chewie closed the hatch.

* * *

While in the Hatch the trio were listening to the conversation between Solo and the leader of the Gauavin death gang Bada-Tik as well as the leader of Kanjiklub Tasun Leech until the heard Bada speak up.

"That BB unit The First Order is looking for one just like it,and three fugitives"

"Shit they know we're here" Axel said

"Hold on" Rey whispered as she crawled to a control switch "If we close the blast doors in that corridor we can trap both gangs"

"We'll the close the blast doors from here?" Finn asked

"Resetting the fuses should do it" Rey said as she got to work.

"Hurry Rey they're about to shoot Han and Chewie" Axel said keeping eyes on what was going on above. Rey then manged to reset the fuses...except they weren't to the blast doors. Just then a loud roar was heard throughout the ship.

"Rey?" Axel said

"Yeah Axel?" Rey replied in a scared tone.

"Please tell me you didn't let the Rathtars loose" Axel said

Just then they saw the Rathtars attack both gangs while the trio crawled below then then manged to get out from underneath and started running.

"What do they look like?" Rey asked as the trio saw one eating a gang member.

"Like that" Finn said as they ran the other way.

"This way" Axel said

"Are you sure" Rey asked

"No" Axel said as they kept running until one got ahold of Finn and yanked him away.

"Finn!" Rey cried as she saw her freind get pulled away. Axel and Rey then went looking for their freind until Axel spotted something useful.

"Look a monitor" Axel said as he and Rey ran up to it as saw Finn being pulled away by the Rathtar. Then Axel pressed a big button which caused a blast door to close and cut off the Rathtar's tentical forcing it to release Finn.

"How'd you know which button to push?" Rey asked

"I didn't know" Axel said as the eventually caught up to Finn.

"You ok Finn" Rey asked

"It had me!" Fin said "but the door..."

"That was Lucky now c'mon" Axel said as they met Han and Chewie by the Falvon but Chewie was injured. Just then the remaining members of both Gangs starting shooting at the fugitives.

"They got us pinned! Finn said in a panick.

"I'll cover you guys just help Chewie into the Falcon" Axel said

"What are you gonna do?" Rey asked as the hybrid looked at her.

"Somthing awesome" He said. Then Axel got out of cover while the gangs were still shooting but then stopped in confusion about why Axel was not hiding. Then a sliver cylinder shaped object with a cone shaped bottom slid out of Axel's sleeve. Axel then pressed the red button on the devise and a purple laser blade ignited. Axel was holding a lightsaber which caused everyone expect Han and Chewie to have surprise looks on their faces then took a stance as he was ready to fight.

"Men" Bada said "Focus all fire on...the Jedi" Just as Bada ordered both gag fired at Axel but the Jedi only deflected every bolt.

"Time to go!" Axel said

You two help me with Chewie" Han said as Fin and Rey despite still being surprised helped get Chewie onto the Falcon. Then Axel walked backward on to the Falcon Han activated the hyperdrive and the Fackon went into hyperspace from inside the Freighter. As Axel Put his Saber on his belt he saw Rey with her arms crossed and an angry look.

"Ok" Axel said "now we can talk"

* * *

**AXEL HAS EXPOSED HIS IDENTITY AS A JEDI. HOW WILL HE EXPLAIN IT TO REY AND FINN? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS:REBELLION REBORN.**


	4. THERE'S BEEN AN AWAKENING

Disclaimer:same thing

* * *

In the Falcon's main hanger Axel and Finn were trying to bandage up Chewie as Han and Rey entered the room.

"Good job kids" The former general said to the two younger men.

"No problem" Finn said accidentally activating the holo table.

"So Fugitives huh?" Han asked while looking at Axel.

"Long story..." He said

"The First Order wants the map" Rey said "Finn is with the Resistance. I'm just a scavenger and Axel is..."

"The Prince of Mandalore" Han said. Finn, Rey, and BB-8 were shocked as they heard what Han said.

"Is that true?" Rey asked her friend.

"It's true" Axel said sitting down next to Finn "I'm the Prince of Mandalore. I was sent by my Father Hunter Archer to help a Resistance pilot named Poe Dameron retrieve the map to Luke Skywalker but he never arrived and now I know why"

"Wait Hunter Archer?" Finn asked "Wasn't he a part of the Rebellion too?"

"Yep" The Prince replied "Both he and my mother Sabine Archer formally known as Sabine Wren"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rey said walking up to him as Axel stood up.

"It was nothing personal. I just couldn't risk my cover being blown and put myself or worse those I care about in danger. I'm sorry Rey"

"But that doesn't explain the laser sword" Rey said

"I'm also a Jedi" Axel said "The Force is strong in my family"

"The Force?" Rey asked

"Yes Rey" Axel replied as he used the force to lift BB-8 off the ground. The little droid beeped frantically while Finn and Rey were in shock in amazement as the Prince put the droid down. "The Force is strong in my family. My Father has it. I have it. My Grandparents have it too"

"Your Grandparents too?" Rey asked

"You two can talk about that later" Han said as he looked at BB-8 "Let's see what ya got" The little droid the projected a hologram of the map then expanded it but unfortunately it wasn't the whole map.

"This map's not complete it's just a peice" Han said looking at it "Ever since Luke disappeared people have been looking for him"

"Why did he leave?" Rey asked

"He was training a new generation of Jedi" Han said "One boy, an apprentice turned against him destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible and just walked away from everything"

"Do you or Axel know what happened to him?" Finn asked

"My Dad hired some of the best bounty hunters in the galaxy but even they couldn't find him according to rumors he went looking for the first Jedi Temple"

"The Jedi were real" Rey said smiling.

"Used to wonder about that myself" Han said "Thought it was a bunch of mumbo jumbo. A magical power holding together good and evil. The darkside and the light. Crazy thing is it's true. The Force the Jedi all of it. It's all true"

Just then the terminal started beeping which ment they were close to their destination

* * *

Later the old pilot landed the Falcon on Takodana near an old castle as the four people and the droid approached it.

"Maz Takan has a bit of an acquired taste so let me do the talking and what ever you do don't stare"

"At what?" The three younger adults asked

"Any of it" Han replied. Han led the other four friends into the castle until they heard a lound yell.

"Han Solo!" Maz yelled which made everyone stare at him.

"Oh great..." Han groaned "Hey Maz!" Maz then walked up to the group to greet them.

"Where's my boyfriend?" Maz joked making Axel snicker a little.

"Chewie's working on the Falcon" Han replied.

"I like that wookie" Maz said "I assume you need something desperately. Let's get too it" Maz took the group to an empty table and order food for everyone while Han explained why they are here.

"A map? To Skywalker himself?" Maz asked then chuckled "You're right back in the mess!"

"Maz we need you to get this droid to Leia" Han asked

"No" Maz said making the others confused "You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han go home"

"Maz please we need your help with this mission if you don't history will repeat itself if the First Order takes over" Axel begged.

"What fight?" Rey asked the little alien.

"The only fight...against the Darkside" Maz replied "Throught the ages I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith, The Empire, today it is The First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us."

"There is no fight against the First Order. Not one we can win." Finn said "There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet the First Order is on their way right..." Finn stopped as he noticed Maz was adjusting her glasses then she crawled on the table.

"Solo what is she doing?" Finn asked

"I don't know but It can't be good" Han said

"I've heard rumors she can actually see into people's souls" Axel said

"If you live long enough you can see the same eyes in different people" Maz said "Right now I'm looking into the eyes of a man who wants to run"

"You don't know anything about me" Finn said leaning forward "Or where I come from or what I've seen. You don't know the First Order like I do They'll slaughter all of us. We all need to run" Maz then sat back down in her chair.

"You see those two?" Maz pointed to a guy in a red suit and a fat alien."They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There you can disappear."

"Finn!" Rey scowled

"You're seriously gonna ditch us and The Resistance? That's treason!" Axel said upset. Finn didn't reply and just got up to meet up with the pirates as the two other adults stopped him on his way there.

"What are you doing?" Rey asked "You can't just go we won't let you"

"We need to get BB-8 back to the base" Axel said"And as a member..."

"I'm not Resistance" Finn Interrupted leaving the other two in shock "I'm not a hero. I'm a Storm Trooper. Like all of them I was taken from a family I'll never know. And raised to do one thing but my first battle I made a choice. I wasn't gonna kill for them so I ran right into you two. You both looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was but I'm done with the First Order I'm never going back. Rey, Axel come with me"

"I can't..." Axel said "If you want to run away and be a coward be my guest. But I'm not gonna let those sons of bitches take away everything that Han, Luke,Leia and my parents worked so hard to accomplish. So go on to the Outer Rim but know this if you change your mind don't expect a warm welcome from me"

"Rey?" Finn asked

"Don't go" she said

"Take care of yourselves" Fin said disappointed as he met up with the pirates.

"C'mon Rey let's just go back to Han and Maz" Axel said

"Wait..." Rey said hearing something "Did you hear that?

"Hear what?" The Prince asked

"It's coming from down there" Rey said pointing at the stairs going downwards toward the bottom floors.

The two friends and BB-8 went down stair to see where the sound was coming from and they came across a room with alot of junk.

"Jeez hasn't Maz heard of spring cleaning?" Axel said. The two looked around and found a small chest. Rey then opened the chest and saw a lightsaber hilt.

"Axel look!" Rey said as the Prince looked in the box.

"A lightsaber?" Axel said "Why does Maz have a lightsaber? And why do I feel like I've seen it before?"

Rey then slowly reached out and touch the lightsaber but as she did she began to see visions of different places. She then stumbled back in fear and fell to the floor as Axel ran up to her.

"Rey!" Axel said in concern for his friend "What happened?"

"I don't know..." Rey said in fear as they saw Maz walking up to them. "What was that?" She asked as Axel help her up.

"That Lightsaber was Luke's and his Father's before him and now it calls to you"

"How did you get that saber?" Axel asked

"A good question for another time Axel" Maz said.

"I have to get back to Jakku" Rey said

"Han told me" Maz said as Rey kneeled down to her level. "Dear child I see your eyes. You already know the truth. The people your waiting for on Jakku are never coming back but there's someone who still could"

"Luke?" Rey asked tearing up.

"Rey the belonging you speak is not behind you it is ahead" Maz said "I'm no Jedi but I know the Force it moves and surrounds every living being. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light,it's always been there it will guide you. The saber take it."

"I'm never touching that thing again. I don't want any part in this!" Rey said standing up then running off.

"Rey wait!" Axel said but it was to late. "My father was right. She does gave a connection to the Force"

"Go after her" Maz said "You need her...more then you realize." Axel nodded then ran out of the castle to look for Rey.

* * *

Meanwhile in the forest Axel was looking all over for Rey.

"Where the hell is she? She couldn't have gotten far" He said. Just then the Prince heard engines in the sky. As he looked up Axel saw Tie fighters in the sky which could only mean one thing. The First Order was here.

"I need to find Rey and fast" Axel as he kept looking. Later the Prince stopped to catch his breath until he felt a dark presence behind him.

"I should've known youd be here" Axel said as he turn to face a man in a black cloak with his hood up and wearing a mask similar to Darth Vader's. This man was Kylo Ren.

"I'm a little surprised to see you here old friend" Ren said in a robotic voice as he circled Axel. "I wonder why the Prince of Mandalore is all the way out here on Takodana?"

"I'm enjoying the sights" Axel said sarcastically as the Darksider chuckled.

"You've been a bad liar Axel" Kylo said as he stopped in front of the Prince. "You know where the map is"

"So what if I do" Axel said igniting his purple blade "You're not getting it"

"We'll see" Ren said igniting his cross guard saber. The two force wielders clashed blades back and forth as the entered a saber lock.

"You've improved Axel" Ren said "But you could never beat me!" The two then clashed again as Axel flipped over Ren a and attacked with more force.

"I've been practicing alot since then" Axel said as he and Kylo kept clashing their blades until they entered into another saber lock.

"Axel!" A voice called out as the two force wielders looked and saw Rey.

"Rey run get out of here!" Axel said. Taking advantage of the distraction Ren punched Axel so hard that it knocked him out. Kylo then turned to Rey as she tried to blast him but he deflected the bolt and Force Freezed her in place.

"The girl I heard so much about" Ran said as he pointed his blade at Rey's head "The droid where is it?" Ren the used the force to look into the scavengers mind.

The map..." Ren said "You've seen it"

"Sir" a Stormtrooper said approaching "Resistance fighters in bound"

"Pull the division out" Ren ordered and he made Rey faint then picked her up "Forget the droid we have what we need"

"What about the Jedi?" The Trooper asked.

"Bring him as well" Ren instructed "Supreme Leader will be pleased with his capture."

The Stormtrooper picked up Axel's saber and put it on his belt then picked up the unconscious Prince and carried to to the shuttle and flew off to Starkiller base.

* * *

**BOTH REY AND AXEL HAVE BEEN CAPTURED BY THE FIRST ORDER WILL THEY ESCAPE? GIND OUT AS STAR WARS REBELLION REBORN CONTINUES. R&R AND STAY SAFE FULCRUM OUT!**


	5. THE LIGHT OF HOPE

Disclaimer: Same thing

* * *

Axel slowly awoke and he found himself locked to a chair in a room he looked around and saw The First Order symbol on the walls and if things weren't bad enough Kylo Ren entered the room.

"Ah good you're awake" Ren said

"You're a bright one aren't you?" Axel said sarcastically.

"May I ask why the Prince of Mandalore is traveling with a droid, a traitor, and a scavenger girl?" Ren asked.

"They are my friends" Axel replied "You wouldn't know what that's like"

"Friends only hold you back" Ren said "They are a weakness you cannot afford to have"

"Let me ask you a question now" Axel asked "Why do you wear a mask? Darth Vader needed one to breathe what's your excuse? Why don't you take that thing off and look me in the eyes...Ben" Ren then unlocked his helmet and removed it revealing a caucasian male human in his late twenties with black hair.

"You were once my best friend Axel" Ren said "We could've been an unstoppable team"

"Ben can't you see you're making the same mistake that your grandfather made?" Axel said trying to talk some sense into his former friend "Snoke doesn't care about you. Once he finds someone stronger he'll toss you aside and you'll have nothing"

"No..." Ren said "You're wrong about him. The Supreme Leader is wise"

"Ben listen to me" Axel pleaded "Your parents miss you. We all do. There's good in you I know there is. Come with me help me get out of here and I can take you back to our family."

"It's too late for me..." Ren said as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"No it's not it's never too late to change Ben" Axel said "Look inside yourself. You're better then this I know you are"

"If only that were true" Ren said as he put his helmet back on and was about to leave.

"If you're thinking of getting the map from the scavenger you're even dumber than I thought" Axel said making Ren stop in his tracks "That girl is far more powerful then you can imagine" Ren then ordered a stormtrooper to stand gaurd and not let the Prince escape.

* * *

Later Axel was was still in his prison room with the same stormtrooper with his saber on the troopers belt watching him.

"Hey buddy" Axel said making the stormtrooper look at him then he use a mind trick on him "You will remove these restraints, give me my weapon and leave this cell with the door open and your blaster on the floor"

"I will remove these restraints, give you your weapon and leave this cell with the door open and my blaster on the floor" The trooper said as he did what he was told to do and left Axel's cell.

"Heh Heh man Stormtroopers are dumb" Axel said as he walked out of his cell.

* * *

Later Axel carefully snuck around Starkiller with his lightsaber in his hand then he heard someone approaching around the corner. With no place to hide Axel then took action and ignited his saber to attack but as he did he saw that the person was Rey aiming a Stormtrooper blaster at him. "Rey" he said.

"Axel" Rey said as she hugged him. Though surprised he deactivated his blade and hugged her back.

"Ok first of all never sneak up on someone with a lightsaber." He said "And second what are you doing here?"

"I was captured" Rey said "By that man you were fighting. Who is he?"

"Kylo Ren" Axel answered "He's The Supreme Leader's apprentice and was the apprentice who betrayed Luke"

"I saw him in my vision when I touched Luke's saber" Rey said.

"We'll talk about that later" Axel said "Right now we need to get a ship and get out of here" The three friends then ran to the docking bay to hopefully find a ship.

* * *

Later on their way to find a ship when suddenly they ran into Finn, Han, and Chewie.

"Guys!" Finn said happy to see his friends are ok. "Did he hurt you?"

"No" Rey said

"I'm fine too thanks for asking..." Axel said "What are you doing here Finn?"

"I'm here to save you both plus we have to blow up the thermal oscillator in order to destroy this planet"

"Why didn't you contact the Republic fleet?" Axel asked "Their bombers can easily blow it up"

"The New Republic is gone kid..." Han said "This base blew it up"

"What!?" Axel exclaimed "No...that's not possible"

"I'm afraid it is" Finn said "I'm so sorry Axel"

"Did they destroy Mandalore?" Axel asked

"I don't know" Finn said "We have to destroy the oscillator before the station is fully charged"

"Let's go" Axel said as the Resistance members made their way outside the oscillator and saw X-wings fighting Tie fighters.

"They're in trouble" Han said "I'm friend has a bag full of explosives. Let's use them" The three younger adults made their way to the control room and disabled the door controls then they made their way inside the oscillator and saw Han standing in front of Kylo Ren.

"Take off that mask" Han said "You don't need it"

"What do you think you'll see if I do?" Kylo Ren asked

"The face of my son" Han said making Rey and Finn gasp. Ren then took off his mask and revealed his face to everyone in the room.

"Your son is gone" Ren said with a cold tone of voice "he was weak and foolish like his father. So I destroyed him"

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe" Han said walking up to his son "But it's not true. My son is alive"

"No" Ren said "The Supreme Leader is wise"

"Snoke is using you for your power" Han said "When he get what he want's he'll crush you"

"Like I told Axel. It's too late" Ren said with pain in his voice.

"No, it's not" Han said "Leave here with me come home. I miss you..." The father and son looked into each other's eyes for what felt like forever.

"I'm being torn apart" Ren said crying "I wanna be free of this pain. I know what I have to do but I don't have the strength to do it. Will you help me?"

"Yes anything" Han said as he stood face to face with his son. Then all of the sudden Ren ignited his saber and stabbed Han Solo.

"NO!" Rey and Axel screamed as Chewie roared in anger as the watched the smuggler fall into the pit. Chewie then shot Ren in his rib before the others got out and the wookie activated the detonator making the oscillator start to blow up.

* * *

As the three friends made their way back to the Falcon they saw Kylo Ren standing in their way.

"We're not done yet" Ren said

"You murdering bastard!" Axel growled

"You're a monster!" Rey said crying tears of anger.

"It's just us now" Ren said "Han Solo can't save you"

Rey then aim her blaster at Ren but then Ren used the force to push her into a tree and knocked her down.

"Rey!" Finn yelled as he ran over to Rey to see if she was alright. All Axel could feel was anger and hatred as he looked at the man who was supposed to be his best friend.

"I'm gonna do what I should've done a long time ago!" Axel said as he ignited his purple blade.

"Let's end this" Ren said "Once and for all"

"Gladly!" Axel as he attacked Ren with full force. The two force wielders clashed back and forth. Ren went to slash Axel's head off but the Prince jump backwards on to a tree then bounced off the tree and kicked Ren in his chest which caused him to fall over.

"I told you I've been practicing" Axel as Ren got up and took a swing at Axel but Axel used the force to freeze Ren's saber in place making the blade vibrate then he released the blade and the two clashed Ren did the same thing to Axel's saber then forced him back until the two clashed oce again. The two Force wielders kept clashing back and forth until they both swung their blade around their bodies and then entered into a saber lock. Both Axel and Ren use the Force to push eachother back but they were so evenly matched they both went flying backwards and then landed on their back. Ren then quickly recover and was about to strike Axel down but then a blue blade blocked the reddish blade. Ren saw that it was Finn who saved Axel's life.

"Traitor!" Ren yelled as the two clashed until they stepped back. "That lightsaber belongs to me!"

"Come get it" Finn said as the former Stormtrooper and Force Wielder clashed their blades. Eventually Ren defeated Finn by throwing the legendary saber out of Finn's hand and slashing his back making the former trooper collapse and went unconscious.

"Finn!" Axel called out as he tried to get up but couldn't because his back was exhausted from his fight with Ren. All the Prince could do was watch as Ren tried to pull the Skywalker saber to him but it wouldn't move. Ren then tried to use more power but then the saber flew not towards him but they saw Rey had just summoned it herself much to her own surprise but Axel chuckled.

"I knew it..." he whispered. He watched the the First Order agent and scavenger girl fight each other and while Rey was holding her own it seem Ren was about to win as they came to a cliff. Axel then found enough strength to get up and limp over to them and saw they were in a saber lock.

"You need a teacher!" Ren said "I can show you the ways of the Force!"

"The Force?" Rey whispered. The scavenger girl then closed her eyes and concentrated on force. Then Rey pushed back and started clashing back and forth with Ren then slashed his leg causing Ren to stumble backwards. Then the two entered into an arm lock and Rey forced Ren to stab the snow and then knocked the saber out of Ren's hand and using her swiftness Rey twirled the blue saber and slashed below his right eye and it created a massive scar. Both Rey and Axel saw the defeated Force wielder on the ground and they walked away because they knew killing him wasn't worth it. All Ren could do we watch as the Prince and the Scavenger carry Finn on to the Falcon and fly away.

* * *

Later Starkiller base was destroyed but Kylo Ren managed to survive. The Falcon along with the remaining Resistance fighters landed on D'Qar the Resistance celebrated their victory against the First Order but the war was far from over. As Rey and Axel exited the Falcon they saw a woman in her mid 50's wearing a purple vest. This woman was General Leia Organa.

"Aunt Leia" Axel said as he walked up to her and hugged her. "I'm so sorry about Uncle Han"

"I know Axel" Leia said "His sacrifice wasn't for nothing"

"We'll get Ben back I promise" Axel said

"I've been in contact with you're father Axel" Leia said "Starkiller base didn't destroy Mandalore thanks to you, Rey and Finn but now we need to start evacuating"

* * *

Later The Resistance started packing up everything until 3-PO walked up to Leia with the recently powered up R2-D2.

"General R2 may contain some much needed good news" 3-PO said

"Tell me" Leia whispered

The Resistance gathered around the old astromech projected a map of the galaxy expect one certain peice was missing. BB-8 noticed this and rolled up to Poe demanding the missing peice as the pilot inserted the missing peice into the the little droid projected the missing piece on the map and merged it with the rest.

"Oh the map is complete!" 3-PO said

"Luke..." Leia said with joy in her voice.

"There's still hope after all" Axel said as he and Rey smiled at each other.

* * *

Later Rey changed into so clean clothes and approached Axel in front of the Falcon.

"I guess this is goodbye for now" Rey said

"No it's not" Axel said "I'm coming with you I haven't seen Luke in years so I'm not gonna pas up this opportunity"

"But what about the Resistance?" Rey asked

"They'll be fine" Axel said as he saw Leia approach them "They have a great leader" Rey then turned and saw Leia behind them.

"Rey, Axel" Leia said "May the Force be with you"

The two younger adults smiled at Leia one last time before getting in the Falcon while all the Resistance members watched them take off to find the legendary Luke Skywalker.

* * *

**REY AND AXEL ARE ON THEIR WAY TO FIND LUKE SKYWALKER IN HOPES OF DEFEATING THE FIRST ORDER. WILL THE BE SUCCESSFUL? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS: REBELLION REBORN CONTINUES.**

**R&R FULCRUM OUT!**


	6. RAW POWER

Disclaimer: Same thing.

* * *

Axel and Rey were on route to an uncharted planet call Ahch-To where Luke Skywalker was claimed to be. Chewie landed the Flacon on an Island in the middle of the plant's ocean, then the two friends climbed the Island and reached the top. They then saw a figure in a white hooded cloak. The figure turned around and took off his hood revealing a man with long gray hair and a short beard. It also showed that the man had a robotic arm. This man was none other then the Last Jedi, Luke Skywalker.

Axel looked at the old Jedi master as a tear of joy strolled down his cheek because he hadn't seen his God-uncle in five years. Rey walked up to the Jedi Master and handed him his old saber. The Jedi took the saber and looked at the two younger force user...then threw the saber over his shoulders and walked past them.

"What the fuck?" Axel asked as Rey picked up the saber. The two followed the Jedi to his cabin as he locked the door.

"Master Skywalker, We're with the Resistance your sister Leia sent us." Rey said as she knocked on the door with her staff. "Hello?"

"Go get Chewie" Axel said "just in case I can't get him out" Rey walked back to the Falcon while Axel banged on the door.

"Uncle Luke open this door right now!" Axel said.

"Go away Axel" Luke said through the door.

"You can't be serious, I haven't seen you in five years and you expect me to just walk away? Not gonna happen." Axel then saw Rey with Chewie as they walked up to him "Bust the door down Chewie"

The Wookies nodded as he used his tremendous strength to bust down the door as he roar at Luke.

"Chewie what are you doing here?" Luke asked.

"That's what we should be asking you!" Axel said "you dissapear for five years while the First Order has been reeking havoc across the galaxy. Now get off your ass and let's get back to the Falcon!"

"The Falcon?" Luke whispered "Wait...where's Han?"

* * *

Axel and Rey told Luke about Han's unfortunate death at the hands of his own son Ben.

"There's no light left in Kylo Ren" Rey said to a grieving Luke. "He's only getting stronger. The First Order will control all the major systems within weeks. We need your help, we need the Jedi Order back. We need Luke Skywalker" The old man looked at the prince and the scavenger.

"You don't need Luke Skywalker..." He said

"Did you not hear a word she just said?" Axel asked "We need you to help us fight the First Order and bring peace back to the galaxy."

"What did you think was gonna happen Axel?" Luke asked "Did you and your little girlfriend expect me to walk out with a laser sword and face down the whole First Order?"

"Ok first of all she's not my girlfriend" Axel said while blushing. "And secondly...yes I did"

"Well did you really expect me to come to the most unfindable place in the galaxy for no reason at all? Go away..." Luke said as he walked off.

"We're not leaving without you!" Rey shouted as the Jedi Master walked off. "Now what?"

"We follow him" Axel said. "The two young force wielders followed Luke all day until they heard whispering coming from a tree. They walked toward the tree then went inside to see some books. Axel was surprised because nobody had use book since before his grandparents were born, maybe even longer than that.

"Who are you?" Luke said as the two young adults turned and saw that the Jedi Master was talking to Rey.

"I know this place" Rey whispered.

"What is this place anyway?" Axel asked while looking around.

"Built a thousand generations ago" Luke said as he walked up to the books. "To keep these, The Original Jedi Texts. Just like me, they're the last of the Jedi religion." Luke then turned and faced Rey. "You've seen this place, You've seen this Island"

"Only in dreams" Rey whispered.

"Who are you?" Luke asked

"The Resistance sent me and Axel" Rey asked

"I see why they sent Axel, but why you? What's so special about you?" Luke asked "Where are you from?"

"Nowhere?" Rey Replied.

"No one is from nowhere" Luke said.

"Jakku" Rey said

"That's pretty much the same thing" Axel joked.

"Alright, why are you here Rey from nowhere?" Luke asked

"The Resistance sent me" Rey said. "We need your help. The First Order's become unstoppable."

Why are _you _here?" Luke asked. Rey paused for a moment until she spoke.

"Something inside me has always been there. But now it's awake. And I'm afraid. I don't know what it is,or what to do with it. I need help"

"You need a teacher" Luke said "I can't teach you"

"Why the hell not?" Axel said stepping in front of Luke. "We followed you all day and you clearly got nothing better to do."

"I will never train another generation of Jedi" Luke said to his God-Nephew as he turned around and walked past Rey. "I came to this island to die. It's time for the Jedi...to end"

When Axel heard that it felt like his heart has shattered into a thousand pieces as he saw Luke walk out of the tree.

* * *

Later that night Rey was sleeping outside of Luke's hut while Axel was looking up at the moon thinking about what the old master said.

"What am I gonna tell Leia or Dad?" He said to himself. "The Galaxy is counting on us." Just then Axel saw Luke walking into the Falcon while Chewie was eating. "What's he up to?" The Prince asked as he walked toward the ship. Axel then walked into the ship and saw Luke and R2 talking as the astromech showed Luke the old message of Leia calling out for help from many years ago.

"That was a cheap move..." Luke said

"But affective" Axel said as Luke turned to him.

"What are you doing up?" Luke said

"I've been thinking about what you said" Axel said walking up to the Jedi. "And you're wrong. Why can't you come back?"

"I just can't..." Luke replied.

"Is it because of what happened with Ben?" Axel asked "Because it wasn't you're fault"

"Yes it was!" Luke said "I was supposed to be this legendary Jedi and I failed"

"So you found out you're not perfect boo-hoo. Welcome to real life" Axel scolded "So you screwed up and you know what you need to do? You get up off your ass and try again because there is a girl who needs you're help and I can only teach her so much. So forget the past because it doesn't matter anymore. They only thing that matters is what you do now."Luke sighed because deep down he knew Axel was right.

"Alright, but only three lessons no more." Luke said

"Fine with me" Axel said as he went back to Luke's hut and slept next to Rey.

* * *

Later Axele opened his eyes and saw he wasn't on Ahch-To any more. It look like an ice planet with flashes of lightning in the sky.

"Where am I, and why do I feel a strong dark side presence?"

Just then the ground started to crack and saw a large fleet of Star Destroyers rise into the air. But these weren't First Order Destroyers, they looked imperial.

"What the hell is going on?" Axel said. Just then the prince heard a cackling sound and he saw a figure in a black hood. The figure walked up to Axel and revel to be an old man with no pupils as he yelled in Axel's face making him scream and fall down.

* * *

Axel opened his eyes and saw that he was inside Luke's hut while Rey was standing next to him with a worried look on her face.

"Axel are you alright?" She asked

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream" Axel said _"Though I think it was more then that" _ he thought to himself. Just then the two force wielders felt something different. They looked around when all of the sudden they saw Kylo Ren in the hut with them. Rey took out her blaster and shot a bolt at him but for some reason he disappeared.

"Uh, please tell me you saw Ren too" Axel said

"I did" Rey said as they both ran outside and saw Ren there and he looked just as confused as them.

"Can you see my surroundings?" Ren asked.

"You're gonna pay for what you did!" Rey growled.

"I can't see yours, only you two" Ren said

"Quit playing your twisted games traitor!" Axel said

"This isn't my doing" Ren said "It's something else"

Axel and Rey turned around as Luke walked outside. But when they looked back Ren was gone.

"What happened there?" Luke asked as the natives where upset about the damages Reys blaster caused.

"I was polishing my blaster and it went off" Rey said

"I told her to keep the safety on when doing that" Axel said playing along.

"Let's get started" Luke said as the two younger force wielders followed him.

"What are those things anyway?" Axel asked.

"Caretakers" Luke replied "They've kept up the Jedi structures since that were built"

"I don't think they like us" Rey said

"Speak for yourself" Axel said "I'm not the one who damaged their property."

They three force wielders walked up the stairs until they reached the inside of the temple then Luke stepped outside on a cliff where there was a special stone for meditation.

"Master Skywalker, we need you to being the Jedi back because Kylo Ren is strong with the dark side of the Force." Rey said "Without the Jedi we won't stand a chance against him"

"What do you know about the Force?" Luke asked

"It's a power that Jedi have that let's them control people and make things float" Rey as Axel snorted in amusement.

"Not even close" Axel said as Rey gave him an annoyed look.

"He's right, every word in that sentence is wrong" Luke said "First lesson sit here with your legs crossed"

Rey sat upon the stone with her legs crossed as the two other force wielders stood on opposite sides of her.

"The Force is not a power you have, it's not about lifting rocks." Luke said "It's the energy between all things, the tension that binds the universe together"

"Ok, but what is it?" Rey asked.

"Just close your eyes" Axel said as Rey did what she was told. "Now Breathe and reach out with your feelings" Rey took a moment and saw everything around her.

"I see the Island" Rey said "Life, death and decay that brings new life. Warmth, cold, peace, violence"

"And between it all?" Luke asked

"Balance... An energy, a Force inside me." Rey whispered.

"And this is the lesson" Luke said "That Force doesn't belong to the Jedi. To say that if the Jedi die, the light dies, is vanity. Can you feel that?"

"There's something else..." Rey said "A place, a dark place..."

"Balance" Luke said "Powerful light, powerful darkness."

"It's cold..." Rey said as a giant crack formed behind them. "It's calling me"

"Rey you have to resist it!" Axel said "Rey? Rey!" Rey gasped as she took a few deep breaths.

"You went straight to the dark..." Luke said

"What did you see?" Axel asked

"That place was trying to show me something" Rey replied.

"It offered you somthing you need. And you didn't even try to stop yourself" Luke said.

"It's not her fault, she's still new to all of this" Axel said defending his friend.

"I didn't see you" Rey said to Luke. "I saw Axel but nothing from you. You've closed yourself off from the force"

"I've seen this raw strength only once before" Luke said "In Ben Solo, it didn't scare me enough then. It does now" Luke said as he walked away until he was out of the other two's sight.

* * *

**LUKE HAS JUST DISCOVERED HOW POWERFUL REY REALLY IS AND SHE AND AXEL HAVE A SPECIAL CONNECTION TO KYLO REN. WHAT DOES IT MEAN? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON STAR WARS: REBELLION REBORN.**

**AN: IM GONNA TRY TO MAKE THE LAST JEDI AS DECENT AS POSSIBLE BUT REMEMBER IM NOT A MIRACLE WORKER SO JUST HANG IN THERE GUYS. R&R FULCRUM OUT!**


	7. CHOSEN DESTINY

Disclaimer: same thing

* * *

Later back at the Falcon Rey and Axel were outside while it started to rain. Rey stuck out her hand and she smiled as she felt the cold water splash on her palm.

"You've never seen rain have you?" Axel asked.

"No" Rey replied. "It feels refreshing"

All of the sudden the two Force sensitive felt the force connecting them to Kylo as the saw the darksider appeared infront of them. The two friends glare at Ren as he spoke.

"Why is the force connecting us?" Ren asked "All three of us"

"Murderous snake" Rey hissed. "You're too late. You lost. We found Skywalker."

"Did he tell you what happened?" Ren asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Axel asked "He didn't do anything to you! You betrayed him!"

"That's what he wants you to believe Axel" Ren said."The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell either of you why?"

"Axel told me what you did" Rey said "So I know everything I need to know about you."

"You do?" Ren asked Ah, you do. You have that look in your eyes, both you and Axel. From the forest. When he called me a murdering bastard and you called me a monster."

"You are a monster and a murdering bastard." Axel growled

"Yes, I am" Ren said before the connection was broken.

"Don't let him get inside you're head Rey" Axel "He'll try to use your emotions to his advantage. Such is a way with the darkside.

* * *

Later Axel was watching Rey train with her staff as she swung it back and forth. Then Rey stopped and looked at the saber in her bag then she took it out and ignited the blade.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Axel said as he stood next to her "This maybe the last saber from the Jedi Era"

"How do you know so much about the Jedi anyway?" Rey asked.

"My Grandmother Ahsoka Tano was a Jedi in the old Republic" Axel said "When a child she would tell me stories about her and my Grandfather on how they fought together to defeat Separatist Alliance durning the Clone Wars. That saber belonged to her master"

"Luke's father was your Grandmother's master!?" Rey asked with a shocked look on her face.

"Yeah, but we'll get to that later. I'm gonna help you train with that" Axel said as he stood in front of Rey and ignited his purple blade. Both force wielders then took ready position.

"Block high!" Axel said as he attacked Rey but she blocked the attack as blots of electricity sparked between the blades. "Do you feel that pull?" He asked as Rey nodded "That saber is old, heavy but powerful and you must respect it's strength"

"Alright, I will" Rey said.

"Block low, now high, low, high, middle" Axel said as Rey blocked all the attacks. "Good, now let's work on a series. Are you ready?"

"Yes" Rey replied.

"We'll start slow" Axel said as he started attacking " 1,2,3,4,5,6" Rey blocked every strike "Faster! 1,2,3,4,5,6 again! 1,2,3,4,5,6! again! 1,2,3,4,5,6!" Rey blocked every strike perfectly.

"The blade feels lighter" Rey said.

"Good that means you are connecting with it, but you still have much to learn" Axel said "Let's go meet up with Luke for your next lesson."

* * *

Later Rey and Axel met up with Luke inside the temple for Rey's second lesson.

"Lesson two" Luke said "Now that they are extinct, the Jedi are romanticized, defied. But if you strip away the myth and look at their deeds, the legacy of the Jedi is failure. Hypocrisy, hubris.

"That's not true." Rey said as she and Axel walked up to the old master.

"At the height of their powers they allowed Darth Sidious to rise create the Empire and wipe them out. It was a Jedi master who was responsible for the training and creation of Darth Vader"

"Yeah and that Jedi master spent 19 years of his life protecting your ass!" Axel said as he kneeled infront of Luke. "And he also helped train you, the Jedi who saved him from the darkness because you saw conflict in him. You believed that he could be turned even when my father stopped believing in him you believed he could be saved and he was"

"And I became a legend" Luke said "For many years, there was balance and then I saw...Ben. My nephew that that mighty Skywalker blood. And in my hubris, I thought I could train him, I could pass on my strengths. Han was... Han about it but Leia, trusted me with her son. I took him along with Axel and a dozen students and began a training temple. By the time I realized I was no match for the darkness rising within him, it was too late."

"What happened?" Rey asked.

"I went to confront him." Luke said "And he turned on me. He must've thought I was dead. When I came to, I saw that Axel was unconscious"

"Because of Ben" Axel said as Rey looked at him "I heard a crashing noise outside my hut. When I went to check out what happened I saw Ben walk out of the rumble, I when to make sure he was ok but then he Force pushed me into one of the other huts so hard I was knocked out. When woke up, I saw the temple burning and halve of the students were dead"

"Ben vanished with the other students and slaughtered the rest." Luke said "Leia blamed Snoke, but it was me, I failed. Because I was Luke Skywalker. Jedi Master. A legend."

"The galaxy may need a legend" Rey said as she stood up "I need someone to show me my place in all of this. You didn't fail Kylo, Kylo failed you. I won't."

* * *

Later that night Axel and Rey were going for a walk when suddenly they felt their connection to Ren.

"Now is not a good fight for this." Axel said

"Yeah, me too." Ren said.

"Why did you hate your father?" Rey asked as she and Axel turned and saw him, he wasn't wearing a shirt. "Do you have a shirt or somthing you can put on?"

"Why did you hate your father?" Axel demanded. "Give us an honest answer! You had a father who loved you, he gave a damn about you!"

"I didn't hate him" Ren said

"Then why?" Rey asked as she started to cry. "Why did you kill him?"

"You're parents threw you away like garbage" Ren said "You can't stop needing them"

"Don't listen to him Rey" Axel said "He's just trying get in your head"

"Did Axel ever tell you about his sister?" Ren asked which made Axel really angry.

"You have no right to talk about her!" Axel yelled.

"Very well" Ren said "Did Luke tell you what happened that night?"

"Yes" Rey replied

"No" Ren said "He had sensed my power, as sense yours and Axel's. And he feared it"

"Liar" Rey said.

"Luke would never attack anyone without a good reason" Axel said.

"Let the past die" Ren said "Kill it if you have to. That's the only way to become what you were meant to be." The connection ended and left both friends confused as Rey turned to Axel in concern.

"You never told me you have a sister" Rey said.

"I had a sister" Axel said with venom in his voice as he walked away. "And I don't want to talk about it..."

* * *

Later Axel was outside the Falcon remembering what happened to his sister.

"Selena..." Axel said as he looked up at the stars. "What happened to you was because of me. I'm so sorry" Just then Axel felt a disturbance in the force.

"Rey" Axel said as he saw her all wet and ran up to her. "Rey what happened?" The two friends say inside a hut and Axel lit a fire for Rey as she explained what to both him and Ren.

"I should've felt trapped or panicked" She said "But I didn't. This didn't go on forever, I knew it was leading somewhere. And that, at the end, it showed me what I came to see. I thought I'd find answers here. I was wrong. I'd never so alone."

"You're not alone Rey" Axel said.

"He's right" Ren said.

"Neither are either of you" Rey said to the two men in front of her. "It isn't too late Ben." Both Rey and Axel held out their hands while Ren gently touched them. Those few seconds felt like forever until Luke enter the hunt and saw what was going on.

"STOP!" He yelled as the hut collapsed around them and Ren was gone.

"Is it true?" Rey snarled "Did you create Kylo Ren!?"

"Leave this island now!" Luke growled as he started to walk away but Rey hit him with her staff causing him to fall. "Did you try to kill him?" Rey them swung again while Luke used the force to summon an antenna to block Rey's attack. The master and scavenger exchanges blows until Rey summoned the Skywalker saber with the force then she was about to attack until a purple blade blocked the blue blade. Rey saw that it was Axel who stopped the attack.

"Not this way" Axel said as the two force wielders deactivated their blades.

"Tell me the truth" Rey said to Luke.

"I saw darkness" Luke said "I'd sensed it building in him. I'd seen it in moments during his training. But then I looked inside, and it was beyond what I ever imagined. Snoke had already turned his heart. He would bring destruction and pain and death, and the end of every I loved because of what he will become and for the briefest moment of pure instinct, I thought I could stop it. It passed like a fleeting shadow and I was left with shame, and with consequence. The last thing I saw were the eyes of a frightened boy who's master had failed him" Both Rey and Axel were left in complete shock after hearing what happened and Axel felt regret about what he said about Ben.

"You failed him by thinking his choice was made but it was wasn't" He said .There's still conflict in him. If he were turned from the darkside like your father was that could change everything"

"This is not going to go the way you think" Luke said

"It is" Rey said "Just now when we all touched hands, I saw his future. As solid as I'm seeing you. If well go to him, Ben Solo will turn."

"Rey, Axel, don't do this" Luke begged. Rey stood up and handed Luke his family saber but the old master refused to take it.

"Then he is our last hope" Rey said.

Axel and Rey gathered their belongs and got on the Falcon and flew off to do the one thing Luke couldn't do. Save Ben Solo from the darkside.

* * *

**AXEL AND REY HAVE TRIED TO CONVINCE LUKE TO COME BACK BUT IS WAS ALL IN VAIN. NOW THEY MUST CONFRONT BEN SOLO AND SAVE HIM FROM SNOKE'S CONTROL. WILL THEY SUCCEED? FIND OUT AS STAR WARS: REBELLION REBORN CONTINUES.**

**R&R FULCRUM OUT. **


End file.
